My life as Nohara Lan
by candygood1
Summary: I was living a fairly happy life with my boyfriend until I died. Killed by my step dad who couldn't really understand my decision. I had expected to be greeted by an angel or something but no I just had to be reborn as Nohara Rin's twin brother! Yaoi/Self-insert/Prodigy alert/Rating might change and most pairings will be canon but I have yet to choose Lan's pairing. 2 YEAR HIATUS


**My Life As Nohara Lan**

 **A/N This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys.**

 **Vote Lan's Pairing**

 **Kakashi**

 **Obito**

 **Genma**

 **Shisui**

 **Etc...(You Choose)**

 **Prologue**

I had never once thought of my sexuality as disgusting or abnormal. Since I had realized quite early at the age of 7, I was a bit alarmed and confused but by the time I was 12 and going into middle school I understood that it was just a part of who I was. I wanted to tell my family about my sexuality but being gay in my country wasn't quite as easy as it was in other more open minded countries. It wasn't illegal but the people are more on the hating side than the understanding side. I knew a 'friend' who had another friend who was gay and was shamed by his family and other friends when he came out. He was my age and was bullied in school. After hearing this I was slightly scared and continued to hide it until finally I had had enough and decided to be brave. I came out a week after my college graduation during a get-together with my whole family, celebrating my job as a computer technician. My mum's side was fairly kind and comforted me telling me it must have been hard hiding this and it was alright but my dad's side/step-dad's side was furious. Right then and there my step-dad disowned me and kicked me out the house. My mum chased after me with some of my aunts and uncles who offered to let me stay at their apartments. Not wanting to be a burden I declined and went over to my friend's house. He was shocked as he saw me but then as I explained what had happened he let me in and comforted me. He told me about when he had come out and something similar had happened with his grandparents. He also added that I was wise to have come out after I had a steady job. Soon enough I moved in with him and about a week after I had moved in he kissed me and confessed that I was the reason he'd realized his sexuality. Sweet, loving and just my type of guy I agreed to go out with him and was quite happy living my life with him. It was just before our 5th anniversary when my step-dad found me and threatened to kill me and my boyfriend if I didn't stop this 'nonsense' and come back to my senses. Obviously I refused and was about to shut the door on him when I felt something stab me in abdomen. I looked down to see a knife lodged in my stomach and blood seeping out of it. My boyfriend ran over to me shouting to the neighbours to call the ambulance and police. He was crying and cradling me in his arms while our neighbours were holding down my step-dad. The ambulance came with the police but by then I knew my fate and managed to tell my boyfriend that I loved him, one last time before letting myself sink into the darkness.

I was half expecting hell before me but instead I saw a kind looking woman. It took me 3 days before I realized what had happen.

I HAD BEEN FRICKIN REBORN!

Sure I freaked out and made hell for my mother for a few weeks but after realizing how lucky I was I calmed down and adjusted to my life as a newborn.

My new name was **NOHARA** Lan. Get it. I freaked out again.

NARUTO FUCK!

Another week goes by and I find I'm Nohara Rin's twin brother. Damn…how the hell am I going to survive this? Being the second time I freaked out I decided to look back at the Naruto mangas I had read in my past life and realized another thing. My sister was going to die!

I might not have known her for long but still she was my SISTER!

From then on I made my life's mission to save my sister's life and maybe help her crush be less of a er bastard and if I can move it to the puppy looking Uchiha.

Bring it on bitches!

* * *

Reviews are Love~


End file.
